Skylands' Disney Snow Day
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Portal Masters have a Disney Day in Skylands and the Skylanders join them. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01, Isabel belongs to ianon2013, Bree belongs to Syriensong83, Katie belongs to KatieMae77, Drew belongs to Card-Golem, and Blaze belongs to robotman25. I only own Rachel and Crystal. The movies mentioned all belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Skylands' Disney Snow Day**

Kairi was super excited because in a few days, the movie "Moana" would be out on DVD and she couldn't wait to go get her copy of it. Katie noticed how excited she was. "What's up, Kairi?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking forward to when 'Moana' comes out on DVD," said the Water Portal Master.

"Me too!" Crystal said excitedly. "That's my favorite movie!"

"Along with 'Frozen'?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Oh, I love that movie," said Bree.

"I like 'Finding Nemo'," Jamie said.

"I think 'Tarzan' is awesome," said Drew.

"I prefer 'The Sword In The Stone' myself," said Isabel.

Blaze listened to them all. "I've never seen any of those movies," he admitted.

The others felt saddened for him. "I bet you'd like some of them," Kairi said kindly.

Bree turned to Rachel. "Rach, which Disney movie do you like best?" She asked.

"Well, the one that has a special place in my heart is 'The Jungle Book', the original one," said the Tech Portal Master. "But 'Big Hero 6' is another favorite of mine."

Crystal giggled. "I like those ones too," she said. "Maybe we could watch a Disney movie tonight at home, Rach?"

"Maybe," her older sister in agreement.

Kairi jumped up. "What about we have a Disney day here in Skylands?" She asked. "Or better yet. We could set up parts of the M.A.P. to be like the Disneyland Theme Park."

The others looked at each other, seeming intrigued with this idea and Kairi continued. "We could put the names of our favorite Disney movies in a hat and pull out one to watch and do that for everyone and then we could enjoy say a jungle trek, go to the Empire of Ice and go sledding and build snowmen, go swimming, all kinds of stuff," she said. "What do you guys think?"

They nodded in agreement, except for Blaze, who looked unsure. "So, it would basically be a fun day?" He asked. "No training, no missions?"

"Exactly," Isabel said. "Even our Skylanders could join in."

Roller Brawl came in just then. "Join in what?" She asked.

Kairi explained it and the Undead Roller Skater smiled. "I haven't seen 'Big Hero 6' in a while," she admitted. "So, when is this Disney Snow Day?"

It was unanimously decided that the next day would be the day and they got everything prepared, pulling out the movies that they liked and setting them up. Blaze, despite never having seen any of them, selected "Big Hero 6" as his choice since Roller Brawl liked that movie and Hood Sickle provided them with a hat to drop the tiles that had the movie titles on them inside and shook it up good before setting it beside the movies and Slam Bam promised he'd have the slopes ready for them all at the Empire of Ice while Mags began working with some of the other Skylanders to set up other parts of the M.A.P. to be just like the Disneyland Theme Park.

* * *

The next morning, the other Portal Masters were woken up by Crystal and the mini Skylanders. "Come on, guys! It's our Disney Snow Day!" She said excitedly.

Seeing the time was seven o'clock in the morning, Isabel and Jamie groaned while Bree pulled the covers over her head and Blaze, Katie, and Kairi got up. Rachel just stayed put, as did Drew. "Ugh, kids, it's kinda early," said Isabel gently, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, there are nine of us," Kairi pointed out gently. "If we want to watch all those movies and have time to go explore, we kinda have to do it early."

As Crystal kneeled down beside Rachel, the Tech Portal Master reached out and caught her little sister in a hug. "Come here, you little scamp," she said as the seven-year-old giggled and squirmed, but Rachel didn't let go.

Drew opened his eyes. "With their excitement, I don't think we're going to get any more sleep," he admitted, seeing Thumpling and Pet-Vac sitting on his stomach.

The others reluctantly agreed and Blaze insisted on them having breakfast first before anything else. That was met with instant agreement and to their surprise, Chef Pepperjack and Ghost Roaster had done a Disney-themed breakfast for them. "Whoa," Isabel said in surprise.

"Let's dig in!" Katie said excitedly.

Between the nine Portal Masters and the Skylanders, the food was gone within the hour with praises to the chefs and everyone headed to the living room to begin watching the movies.

The first one to be selected was 'Big Hero 6' and after that was 'Tarzan', 'Finding Nemo', and 'Frozen'. After 'Frozen' finished, they saw it was early afternoon and the perfect time to go see the parts of the M.A.P. that got turned into Disney themes.

Words couldn't describe how much fun it was to go trekking through the jungle, swimming, and all the other stuff Mags had set up Disney style. "Mags, you outdid yourself," Bree said as she mixed a couple of non-explosive chemicals together to turn them into another color in a part of Mags' lab.

"Yes," Blaze said in agreement as they moved on to the Golden Arcade, which had been decked out Disney style too into another movie that some of the recognized.

"It's themed like 'Treasure Planet'," said Jamie.

"That's the movie I wrote down and put in the hat," said Kairi. "It's a great movie."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "The animators at Disney did a great job taking an old classic and making a futuristic movie about it," she said. "I finally read the book after seeing the movie so many times."

The others chuckled and Drew suddenly swung by them on a vine and yelled like Tarzan, making everyone laugh in amusement before he let go and went flying, crashing through a few clouds and doing a cannonball in the water, making his friends all cheer.

Slam Bam came up to them. "Hope you're ready for some snow," he said, leading them to the Empire of Ice.

Snowballs, snow angels, making snowflakes, and building forts were all just part of what they all did. Almost half of the group also went sledding while the others began building snowmen that looked like Kaos before declaring a game to see who could knock over the most snowmen while sledding down the hills.

Of course, as a result of the sleds whooshing by, some of the Skylanders fell back into the snow, forming perfect imprints of themselves. By the time all the snowmen were knocked down and they had had several snowball fights, the cold began to sink in a bit and their jackets and snow pants were getting a bit soaked and so they decided to head back in, change into dry clothes, grab some hot chocolate, and continue watching movies.

While everyone else snuggled under the warm blankets, Rachel grabbed that hat, shook it a little, and then held it out to Blaze, who pulled out the next movie title. "This one says 'Oliver & Company'," he said.

After that one. 'Treasure Planet' was selected, then 'The Sword In The Stone', 'Mulan', and last of all was 'The Jungle Book'. By the time the last movie finished, Master Eon came in. "We have a bonfire going on outside," he said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Kairi said.

"Come on," said Katie, leading the way.

And it was a big bonfire where some of the Skylanders were dancing to Disney songs while others just sat and enjoyed watching the bonfire and others were roasting marshmallows. The nine Portal Masters joined in happily, enjoying themselves as their partners joined them too.

Master Eon watched them all and chuckled as he saw some of the Skylanders begin to fall asleep and when the bonfire completely burned out, he saw that all of them had fallen asleep. Smiling, he gently caught them all in his telekinesis and brought them inside the Academy and put them to bed, leaving them to happy, Disney-filled dreams.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
